


Work Clothes

by promiscuouslyCaliginous



Series: ALICE IN WONDERLAND AU [6]
Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll
Genre: AU, Cas is a college kid lmao, Insomnia, Mafia AU, Starbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:11:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/promiscuouslyCaliginous/pseuds/promiscuouslyCaliginous
Summary: In all honesty, Cassiel was too damn tired to wear skinny jeans.





	Work Clothes

The young man woke up with a headache that could have split Pangea. The moment he sat up from where he had fallen asleep on his laptop and peered through the unfortunately bright window just above it, his eyes burned, and he could feel an ache resonating through his body. With a groan he stood, considering the usual clothing he had set on the end of the untouched bed the night before. At the moment, a light blue dress shirt and black trousers didn’t seem appeasing at all. He wrinkled his nose, wandering over to his closet and pulling out a green shirt he would often sleep in- perhaps he had stolen it from someone, perhaps he had yet to give Desmond his shirt back because he could still smell faint traces of the man on it. Not that he’d tell him this, oh absolutely not, it was his shirt now. He tossed it onto the bed and trotted towards the wardrobe, quickly finding a pair of loose grey sweatpants. He changed out of his attire from the day before and into this new set, taking the contacts out of his eyes in favor of a pair of blocky black-framed glasses. He found an old backpack to put his laptop and files from the night before in. The phone he could tuck into his front pocket, briefly noting that he would have to buy a new case for the iPhone soon. He pulled the backpack over his shoulder with a yawn, running a hand through his hair, considering his bed-head and blue-eyed appearance in the mirror, promptly deciding he would have to run by Starbucks before he went to work. 

He didn’t even arrive late. His appearance was regarded with a few confused looks, as well as some half-hearted glares from people around the office. He merely sipped his mocha at them, unconcerned. That is, before he was stopped right outside of his office by a man with a severe face. The man looked down at Cassiel and scowled, his whole face looking as if he smelled something foul. 

“What, exactly, do you think you’re doing?” The man asked, his voice dark. Cassiel snorted, standing a little straighter as if he could compensate for his severe lack of height.   
“Going to my office to file a report. Or, you know, my job?” He sniffed, lifting his chin. The man rolled his eyes, leaning down towards the young man. “You should know very well that your attire is not appropriate for the work place, Valentine.” He reminded.

Cassiel shrugged, looking somewhat bored. “Oh, I’m sorry I’m supposed to be going undercover at the college and this happens to be the regular outfit of someone from my generation. Would you rather I go to Queenie and tell her I cannot complete my task because you told me I wasn’t allowed to blend in?” He asked, voice smooth as always, glancing around the man for a moment. Behind him, he could see Desmond, a borderline furious look in those startling green eyes. Cassiel only grinned, wiping the smile from his face once the man in front of him began to speak, tone changed to one more nerve-ridden.   
“No, no, no, don’t go bothering Queenie with that now. Just go do your work, but next time change your damn clothes before you come into work.” He said quickly, taking a step aside. 

Cassiel cast Desmond a very self-satisfied smirk, wiggling his eyebrows as he mouthed, ‘Suck it, bitch.’ 

The look on the man’s face was well worth it, the young man laughing as he entered his office, coffee in hand.


End file.
